And the reason is you
by Cherrie Rainbow
Summary: Anzu Mazaki, una joven de 17 quien vive junto a sus padres quienes son empresarios de alto nivel. Ellos la presionan para convertirse en la persona que ellos esperan. Pero ella conoce a alguien que la hace ver la vida de otra manera. Los padres vieron con malos ojos esta relación y la obligarán a dejarlo todo y cambiar su vida. ¿Podrá Anzu conseguir su libertad? -UNCHICLEXREVIEW:)!
1. Déjame gritar

_No soy dueña de Yu Gi Oh, ni lo seré nunca, el dueño es Kazuki Takahashi._

_No soy dueña tampoco de la letra ''Déjame gritar'', es del grupo Kudai._

_Pd: Bakura es Yami Bakura._

* * *

**_Capítulo I: Déjame Gritar._**

_''Recuerdos que llevo en la piel _

_De noches frías del ayer _

_Tu sombra quemó mi fe _

_No existe hoy nada que perder. '' Kudai._

* * *

Él la besó tiernamente en los labios y ella le sonrió. _- Es tarde- _dijo ella un poco triste sabiendo que ya era hora de despedirse. -_No te preocupes, si? mañana vengo temprano para acompañarte al colegio. Y lamento que vayas a tener problemas con tus padres-. _Le respondió él y le soltó la mano para que pudiera bajar del vehículo. Ella le dio un último beso para despedirse y caminó hasta la entrada de su casa. Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. Rápidamente la joven castaña entró a la sala, se quitó la bufanda y su abrigo y los colgó en el perchero. Acababa de dar un paseo en moto junto a su novio bajo la helada noche de invierno. Dejó su mochila a un lado y fue directo a la cocina a prepararse algo caliente para tomar, un café quizás para calentarse un poco.

Buscó entre las estanterías y alzó el brazo para alcanzar el paquete de café instantáneo. Pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo sintió una mano agarrándola por el hombro izquierdo y de un susto soltó el paquete que cayó al suelo pero sin desparramar nada ya que permanecía cerrado. Ella dio la vuelta y se encontró con su papá mirándola detenidamente, mas atrás su mamá estaba en el umbral de la puerta, quien se acercó y se puso a igual distancia que su marido. Los dos la miraban fijamente y ella no tenía que ser una genio para saber que estaban MUY enojados.. otra vez. Pero ya se le había hecho algo habitual. Suspirando se agachó para levantar el paquete y lo dejó arriba de la larga mesada de mármol.

_-Estamos esperando una explicación suya señorita-. _Habló su madre en tono severo.

_- Explicación de que?- _le respondió indiferente. Aunque sabía perfecto que es lo que les había molestado.

_- No te hagas la estúpida Anzu Mazaqui-. _Esta vez el que habló fue su padre con un tono mas elevado que el de su madre y con un paso se acercó mas a su hija. _- ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS CON ESE DELINCUENTE OTRA VEZ? TENÍAS PROHIBIDO VOLVERLO A VER Y SIGUES DESOBEDECIENDO, ESE MALDITO TE VA A LLEVAR A LA RUINA!.._

Anzu le sostuvo la mirada. Si.. ella había estado con su novio, pero no era un maldito delincuente como ellos lo veían, y el hecho que fueran sus padres no les daba el derecho a hacer de su vida lo que quisieran.

_-Si, estuve con él, y VOY A SEGUIR ESTANDO. Les guste o no, Él es mi NOVIO, y a diferencia de ustedes él me ama. Y vamos a seguir juntos sin importar lo que ustedes piensen o quien fuere. Y NO ES NINGÚN MALDITO, LOS MALDITOS SON USTE-._

_***SLAAP!* **_su madre le dio una cachetada y le dijo. _-Escúchame y ESCÚCHAME BIEN niña estúpida, ese infeliz te va a arruinar la vida y va a destruir NUESTRA imagen. Tenías prohibído verlo y como los buenos padres que somos debemos enseñarte a pagar la desobediencia con sufrimiento. Porque la vida te cobra caro los errores. Así que ya no podrás verlo nunca mas, porque...- _Anzu contuvo la respiración.. su mirada en el suelo luego del golpe.

La madre la tomó por la barbilla y le levantó la cara a la fuerza para que sus ojos se encontraran_. -Porque mañana mismo nos mudamos al otro lado del país. A ciudad Dominó para ser precisa.-_ Terminó de decir la mujer con una malvada sonrisa de satisfacción.

_-Pe.. pero ustedes no son capaces.- _tartamudeó Anzu en incredulidad ante tales palabras.

- _MIENTEN!No.. no pueden.. NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!- _Le gritó con lagrimas en los ojos totalmente desorientada. _'Irme? Separarme de a mis amigos? no verlos ya mas? y que hay de la academia de danza? ME SEPARARAN DE BAKURA? No.. no él vendrá por mi a donde sea que vaya. Lo hará?'_ pensaba aturdida.

_- Us..USTEDES SON LOS QUE ARRUINAN MI VIDA! VAYAMOS A DONDE VAYAMOS NO VAN A PODER ALEJARME DE BAKURA!. Él.. ÉL ME VA A VEN IR A BUSCAR A DONDE SEAAA QUE ME LLEVEN, ENTENDIERON? PORQUE EL ME AMA, ALGO QUE USTEDES NUNCA JAMAS HICIERON POR MI! NI LO VAN A HACER, USTEDES SON LOS QU.. _**_*SLAAP!* _**Otra cachetada la interrumpió de repente. Anzu fulminó con la mirada a su padre, nunca antes la había golpeado. _-los que arruinan mi vida..- _terminó en un susurro y con la voz quebrada.

Hizo un ademán para salir corriendo de esa habitación pero antes que pudiera irse el hombre la agarró con firmeza de la muñeca y en un movimiento brusco la atrajo nuevamente al frente de él _-Ese idiota no podrá acercarse nuevamente a ti, ni hacer nada, porque.. en dos semanas tu te unirás en matrimonio con el candidato que nosotros arreglamos para ti. Esta boda es la garantía de nuestra alianza con la familia empresaria mas importante de Japón.- _ Le dijo con un frío tono calmado y la soltó.

Atónita corrió hasta la puerta de su casa, tenía que escapar, quería gritar su miseria, quería ir con Bakura, tenía salir de allí de inmediato. Forcejeó la cerradura, pero maldita sea, la puerta no habría. Y sin mas remedio subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación a llorar y descargar toda la bronca que llenaba su alma. ¿Era posible que esa noche.. esa noche tan hermosa que había vivido terminara en tal desgracia?. Y el cansancio pronto apareció y por último se preguntó. _'¿Cómo haré mañana para decirle a Bakura que me mudaré a Domino, y que encima me casaré con otro?. _No lo sabía, cerró sus ojos y el sueño la invadió.

_''Sólo quiero ver la noche pasar _

_Ya sin oscuridad _

_Y arrancar de este infierno (Amor) _

_Sólo quiero en tu mirada acabar _

_Ser la luz del tiempo...''_

Continuará...

* * *

___**Nota de Autor: Es mi primer fanfic, todavía tengo que darle forma. Espero que le guste y estoy abierta a cualquier recomendación o critica constructiva. Soy principiante así que me gustaría conocer todas las opiniones. Gracias por leer! Y no se olviden de dejar un review :)**_


	2. Tal vez mañana seas solo un recuerdo

_No soy dueña de Yu Gi Oh, ni lo seré nunca u.u , el dueño es Kazuki Takahashi._

_No soy dueña tampoco de la letra ''Tal vez'', es del grupo Kudai._

* * *

_**Capítulo II: Tal vez mañana sea solo un recuerdo.**_

_''Tal vez mañana seas solo un recuerdo _

_Y tal vez mañana seas solo mi ayer..._

_Ya ves, lo se, el tiempo ira escribiendo _

_De luz, de fe, las calles del desierto _

_Que entonces hirieron la piel.'' Kudai_

* * *

Antes de que amaneciera ella abrió sus ojos. Las imágenes del sueño del que había despertado todavía rondaban por su cabeza y se mezclaba con la realidad. Se sentó en la cama y vio por la ventana que afuera todavía permanecía oscuro. La discusión con sus padres todavía seguía inquietando su corazón y sabía que el sueño ya no iba a volver. Despacio corrió las sábanas y se sentó en la cama. Encendió la lámpara de su mesita de luz y ya viendo donde estaba todo, se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño a despejar su mente con una buena ducha caliente. Tal vez, no solo le quite el frío de su cuerpo si no también el de su alma.

Levantó la cabeza y dejó que el agua le salpicara la cara. Cuando terminó cerró el grifo y tomó la toalla para salir. Rápidamente se secó y se vistió con el uniforme escolar. Se miró al espejo, tenía bastantes ojeras así que tomó su maquillaje y se aplicó un poco para disimularlo. Se lavó los dientes y por último se peinó dejándose el pelo suelto hasta los hombros. Una vez arreglada, suspiró y salió del baño.

Todavía no amanecía, bajó las escaleras con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Sus padres se levantarían en cualquier momento y no quería cruzarse con ellos. Se colocó su abrigo, la bufanda y levantó su mochila del suelo. Buscó la llave y abrió el cerrojo. La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a la casa una helada ráfaga de viento. Ella rápidamente salió al exterior, cerró la puerta y emprendió su camino a casa de su novio. O pronto su pronto su ex novio. Tenía un buen trecho que caminar, pero no sabía si el suficiente para encontrar las palabras correctas que necesitaba decir. Ella lo amaba y no se imaginaba lejos de él. Bakura le había enseñado un lado de la vida que no había conocido. El lado divertido y extremo, sensaciones que hasta entonces nunca había experimentado. Otra fuerte ráfaja hizo que su pelo bailara en el aire, respiró hondo mientras los recuerdos de cuando lo conoció recorrían su memoria.

* * *

_-__-_comienzo de flashback_-__-_

_-_Era viernes a la medianoche y ella caminaba sumida en pensamientos por una vereda concurrida. A su alrededor la gente iba y venía. Todos yendo a disfrutar el inicio del fin de semana. Ella sin embargo no veía a nadie, ni a nada. Su vista estaba en las baldosas mientras sus pies avanzaban. Pronto comenzó a ver pequeños puntos en la acera, levantó la vista al cielo y una gotas besaron su cara. La lluvia fue tomando fuerza y en poco tiempo caía empapando toda la calle que ahora brillaba con el reflejo de las luces. El clima combinaba con su estado de ánimo y es que no le había podido salir ni un solo paso de la coreografía bien. Ella tenía el papel principal y por ende su mala actuación del día había atrasado la clase de las demás chicas y su profesora no lo toleró, así que le dijo que si quería mantener el papel protagónico que se quedara hasta que todos los movimientos le salieran perfectos. Pero la perfección requiere tiempo y trabajo duro, así que con mucho esfuerzo y luego de muchísimas caídas completó la coreografía dos horas después. Ahora por fin se dirigía a su casa.

Levantó la vista del suelo, un ruido detrás de ella la había sacado de sus cavilaciones. Se dio cuenta que ya no habían mas personas delante de ella y que las luces de algunos postes estaban rotas, dejándolo casi todo en sombras. Se dio vuelta, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Tres hombres estaban detrás mirándola fijamente con una sucia sonrisa en sus rostros. Todas sus preocupaciones pasaron a un segundo plano, y retrocedió dos pasos. El miedo comenzaba a inundar su organismo y se preparó para alejarse de allí. Cuando vio que los tipos avanzaban hacia ella, dio la vuelta y empezó a correr tan rápido como le daban sus dolidas piernas. Los extraños la persiguieron. A ella ya le empezaba a faltar el aire pero no podía parar. Vio un callejón cerrado y se dirigió hasta el fondo. Se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura. Se quedó agachada tratando de contener el llanto. Espió para ver si los hombres estaban por allí. Vio una figura negra acercándose a lo lejos, y ella volvió a su posición rogando que no la vieran.

_-Donde se metió?- Habló_ una voz rasposa, como la de un viejo, a lo lejos. _-La vi entrar aquí jefe, estoy seguro.- _respondió una segunda voz que sonaba mas joven.

_- Y que esperan? BUSQUEN! Dijo la voz gruñona. Quiero a esa mocosa frente a mi AHORA!-_

_- Sal sal de donde quiera que estés..- _canturrió otra tercera voz que se escuchaba mas cerca que las anteriores. _-Cuanto mas rápido salgas, menos daño te haremos.-_

Anzu tragó saliva y cerró los ojos deseando desaparecer, ser invisible, escapar, salir de allí, y de pronto... _***ACHUUUU!***_ Se tapó la boca en alarma, un maldito estornudo la había delatado.

-ACÁ ESTAS!- Un hombre rubio con un pañuelo de una bandera estadounidense la agarró del brazo y la sacó de su lugar. Ella soltó un grito pero el hombre se sacó el pañuelo con una mano y mientras otro la sostenía la amordazó.

_-JA JA Acá te tenemos y no podrás escapar. _Dijo el rubio -_MMMMMMM!- Intentó gritar la pobre Anzu._

_-Pronto, dale que hay que llevarla al auto- _gruñó el viejo que se había quedado atrás. Y los dos hombres la arrastraron mientras se dirigían a la boca del callejón donde un Falcón negro esperaba.

Ella luchaba contra sus captores para soltarse. Uno de ellos cansado de la resistencia que imponía la muchacha la tiró al suelo, y se acercó lentamente. _-Te voy a enseñar a quedarte quieta.- _Y con eso le pegó una patada en el abdomen. Anzu cerró los ojos y ahogó un grito de dolor. Esperó el siguiente golpe.. escuchó uno,pero no fue a ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos, levantó la vista y vio una escena completamente diferente a la que esperaba. Había un muchacho de cabellos blancos con mechones que terminaban en punta frente a ella tendiéndole la mano y ella vacilando la tomó. Suavemente él tiró de ella levantándola del suelo. Finalmente cuando se incorporó miró a su alrededor y comprobó que definitivamente el golpe lo había sufrido su atacante ya que este estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Desvió la vista hacia atrás y vio uno que había corrido la misma suerte, pero el viejo no estaba ni estaba el auto. Por último volteó nuevamente hacia su salvador y por un impulso se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó llorar en su pecho.

Él le desató el pañuelo y lo tiro al suelo. Luego la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo mas cerca de él_.__-Shh ya pasó, ya paso.. Ellos no podrán hacerte mas daño, no lo permitiré- _Le dijo suavemente al oído. -_ Gra.. gracias, si no fuera por ti, yo.. gracias-. _Dijo entre sollozos. _- Vamos te llevaré a tu casa, ya es muy tarde-. _Y con eso se separaron y él la dirigió hacia una motocicleta. Anzu miró el vehículo indecisa, él lo notó y con una sonrisa le dijo _-Descuida, llevo manejando esto desde que tengo memoria, créeme no te pasará nada-. _Y acto seguido le extendió un casco, ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y asintió aceptando el objeto. Se lo puso y se subió detrás del muchacho. _-Sujétate- _Le ordenó este y ella rodeo su cintura con sus brazos. Cuando la moto arrancó ella apretó con mas fuerza su agarre. - _Dime donde vives- _Gritó el muchacho. - _Calle Roten-. _De los labios de Anzu brotaron una sonrisa, se sentía una doncella rescatada por su caballero.

Pronto reconoció la entrada de su casa. -_Aquí es- _le dijo y él estacionó la moto. Ellos se bajaron de la moto y se quedaron frente a frente. La lluvia caía sobre ellos.

-_Me llamo Anzu.- _Le dijo rompiendo el silencio _-Gra.. Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi, no lo olvidaré nunca. Y lamento si.- _

_-No lamentes nada, Anzu, nada me alegra mas que el haber estado allí e impedir que nada grave te ocurriera._

Él vio que ella se tocaba el estómago, _¿Te duele mucho? ¿No quieres que mejor te lleve a un hospital?. -No..no te preocupes, estoy bien, y gracias a ti._ Dijo con una sonrisa y él no resistió mas la distancia, se acercó a la muchacha y le quitó el casco. Posó sus labios sobre la comisura de sus labios en un dulce beso. Sus corazones comenzaron a acelerarse, pero pronto él quebró el contacto.

_-Anzu, yo.. yo se que no nos conocemos, pero quiero volverte a ver. Querés salir a tomar algo conmigo mañana? Podremos conocernos mejor-. _

_-Yo.. em..me encantaría, quisiera encontrar una forma de agradecerte todo esto._

_-Que me dejes mirar tus hermosos ojos es suficiente, te paso a buscar mañana a las 4 p.m. esta bien para ti?._

_-Si, esta bien, hasta mañana._

_-Que descanses Anzu._

Finalmente ella entró a la casa y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Sus padres no estaban en casa por un viaje de negocios, y lo agradecía. Nunca les diría lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Desde ese día, él sintió un extraño deseo de querer protegerla siempre. Y comenzó a esperarla todos los días a la salida de la escuela para pasar tiempo con ella.

_-__-fin_ de flashback_-__-_

* * *

Con cada paso que se acercaba su casa, mas grande se hacía el nudo de su garganta._ 'Después de todo lo que hizo por mi, con que corazón le digo que hoy mismo me voy. Se que lo entenderá, pero entenderá que tengo que unirme a un matrimonio arreglado? Él no se lo merece, no se lo diré.'_

Cuando llegó a una humilde casa, ella golpeó la puerta. Y se enjuagó una lagrima mientras esperaba que Bakura saliera. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse, todavía era muy temprano. La puerta se abrió y reveló a un muy dormido bakura que estaba vestido con una remera larga y unos boxers. _- Nena, mi vida que haces aquí? Yo te iba a buscar en media hora, no tendrías que estar afuera con ese frío, ven pasa.- _Le dijo sorprendido, refregándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño mientras se ponía a un lado para que ella entrara. -_Bakura tengo que hablarte de algo-. _Le dijo seria. Él se percató de su tono y vio como parecía que ella luchaba consigo misma_. -Vamos dime que ocurre, no creo que sea nada que no se pueda resolver- _Trató de animarla a hablar_, -Ooh Bakura-. D_ijo y se lanzó a sus brazos. -_Nada quiero mas que estar siempre en tus brazos, te extrañaré tanto.- -¿De.. de que hablas? _Le dijo él correspondiendole el abrazo, _-Si, sabes que siempre estaré al lado tuyo-. _Estas palabras hicieron que Anzu llorara mas fuerte.

_-Losé, y no te merezco. Porque la que se marcha soy yo. Porque mis padres __decidieron que hoy al finalizar el período de escuela nos mudaremos al otro lado de Japón. Lo siento Bakura, no quiero que me esperes. Te mereces alguien quien pueda estar siempre al lado tuyo.-_

Bakura la escuchaba aturdido, pero no la soltó. -_A donde vas? a donde te llevan? Iré trás ti. _Le dijo con la voz ahogada. _- No Bakura, no quiero que vengas. Yo no soy para ti, tu te mereces alguien que lo deje todo para estar contigo. Yo no puedo hacer eso. Olvídame, y mañana seré solo un recuerdo y podrás continuar con tu vida. Lo siento, lo siento mucho._

_-Pero que me estas diciendo? Si yo, yo solo te quiero a ti. A nadie más. No te voy a olvidar a si como así._

_-Créeme, Bakura, olvídame.. es lo mejor para ti, para los dos._

_-Tu eres la que quiere olvidarme, y no entiendo porque, pero yo no voy a hacer.- _Y Bakura se cruzó de brazos mirando a un costado

_-No.. yo no quiero olvidarte... Pero es necesario, para que ninguno de los dos sufra mas de lo que se pueda sufrir._

Anzu sabía que si él iba con ella a Dominó, le sería horriblemente difícil casarse con otro. Y no quería hacer que él viera algo así. _-Bakura, yo.. no quier.. yo espero que me perdones. _Le dio un último beso en la mejilla, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de la casa, dejando al muchacho totalmente desorientado. Ella se iba, y no quería que la fuera a buscar. ¿Qué demonios ocurre?.

Ella salió corriendo, no le importaba el frío ya. Corrió hasta su colegio, lo mas difícil ya había pasado. Ahora quedaba despedirse de sus amigas, y de todo lo que conocía como su hogar. Con todo lo que ella odiaba las despedidas, no pudo mas que sentir ese día como el mas miserable de su vida. Todo gracias a sus padres, que le encantaban hacerle la vida imposible. Ingresó a la institución por última vez y las horas transcurrieron mas rápidas de lo normal.

La campana que marcaba el fin del ciclo escolar sonó, ella lentamente descendió las escaleras de la entrada mientras sus amigas la seguían detrás con los ojos llorosos. Bajó la mirada hacia la calle y reconoció el auto de sus padres estacionado en frente. Ella se dio la vuelta y las abrazó una por una, deseándoles lo mejor y diciéndoles que las extrañaría mucho. Una bocina sonó y sin mas que perder Anzu entró al auto que la llevaría lejos, muy lejos. ¿Encontraría allí un nuevo hogar?.

* * *

_''Tal vez ayer no sea mas que un recuerdo_

_Y tal vez el ayer se borre de nuestra piel...oh_

_Y tal vez, no se, el tiempo me de el tiempo _

_De hablar, de ver la luz de un sentimiento _

_El sueño que aun puede nacer.''_

Continuará...

* * *

_**Notas del autor: Hola, espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado. Si ya se que fue corto pero este es mucho mas largo :). Manden reviews para saber si les gusta o no, desde ya les agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leerlo. Ya tengo varias ideas para este fic. Bueno, besos a todos!**_

_**Priscila.**_


	3. Llévame

_No soy dueña de Yu Gi Oh, y desgraciadamente no lo seré nunca ., el dueño es Kazuki Takahashi._

_No soy dueña tampoco de la letra ''Llévame', es del grupo Kudai._

**Buenas, volví :) Tarde unos días porque mi computadora le entro un virus y la llevé a que la arreglen. Dejé las notas de autor al final del capítulo. Disfrúten!.**

* * *

_**Capítulo III: Llévame**_

_''Mírame,_

_Quien sabe a donde llegare_

_Tómame__,_

_No hay suelo ya donde caer.'' Kudai._

* * *

Bakura estaba acostado en su cama con la vista fija en el techo, ya sin saber que pensar. Un día ella estaba en sus brazos a salvo de cualquier cosa y al otro? Al otro ella estaba totalmente lejos de su alcance, sin poder verla, escucharla, nada. Su partida había dejado una sensación de vacío en su vida que no había conocido antes, como si la parte de él que ella mantenía vivo se estuviera muriendo. Él hubiera ido tras ella sin pensarlo dos veces, pero había escuchado bien cuando ella dijo que no la buscara. Ni si quiera le dijo a donde demonios se estaba marchando, dijo que necesitaba olvidar, que tenía que olvidarlo.. que él debía olvidar... olvidarla? Imposible, no la iba a poder olvidar nunca. ¿Se había dado por vencida sobre estar juntos? ¿Por que decía que ella no era para él? ¿Para quién era ella entonces?.. No quería imaginarse, pero es que había visto la tristeza en sus ojos, se veía tan dolida.. ¿Por qué diría tales cosas? ¿De qué tenía miedo?. Las piezas simplemente no encajaban, nada de esto tenía sentido. De lo único que era consciente era del vacío que sentía ahora, sin ella. Sin su cintura para poder abrazar. Sin sus labios para poder besar. Sus oídos reclamaban escuchar su dulce voz, sus ojos buscaban su sonrisa, su cuerpo pedía su calor, su alma clamaba por su presencia. Al carajo todo, él la extrañaba. Ella no estaba, se había marchado y no iba a volver.. no pronto al menos. Giro la cabeza sobre la almohada y miró al reloj de su mesa de luz, las siete de la tarde. Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de su motocicleta.

Anzu miraba por la ventanilla del auto, de ese auto que la estaba llevando hacia el aeropuerto. Pero que mas que nada la estaba llevando lejos de todo lo que amaba. Trataba de mantener la mente en blanco, de que los pensamientos no la lastimaran más de lo que ya estaba. Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Bakura, ni dejar de recriminarse la forma en la que se había despedido de él. Sabía que habían muchas cosas que no le había dicho, y la aterraba que él llegara a odiarla, aunque no lo culparía si lo hiciera. Pero no podría soportarlo, necesitaba olvidarlo, necesitaba dejar su pasado atrás sea como sea. Trataba de calmarse, bajó la vista a su regazo.

Sonido de turbinas se escuchaban a lo lejos. Luego de un rato sintió que el vehículo frenaba y volvió a levantar la vista, frente a ella el gran aeropuerto. Sus padres descendieron primero. Ella se tomó su tiempo en bajar. Caminaba despacio hasta la entrada, en sus manos su equipaje, equipaje que habían armado las mucamas... ya que ella no había participado en el tema de empaquetar nada. Sabía que este tema de la mudanza no había sido planeado en un día.. sabía que lo único que ellos querían era librarse de ella. Y la forma en la que habían encontrado, ya que seguramente no iban a matar a su propia hija, era dársela al hijo de algún empresario y de paso, zas ! Negocio. Todo era negocios para ellos. Ya había entrado por la puerta principal y ahora estaba cruzando el concurrido hall, seguía a sus padres desde atrás, y sin darse cuenta casi ya estaba por subir la escalera hasta la puerta del avión. Cuando había subido dos escalones, escucho algo. Un silbido. Giró su cabeza y casi pierde el equilibrio cuando vio a un muchacho alto, de pelo blanco con mechones en punta, corriendo hacia ella. Tras él le seguían tres guardias, pero él corría mas rápido. Anzu salió de su estado de somnolencia y bajó los escalones y corrió hasta su encuentro. Bakura que ya estaba a unos metros de ella, estaba justo por abrazarla, ya quería besarla, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tomarla de la mano los guardias lo agarraron y lo empujaron bruscamente lejos de ella. La joven trataba de que hacer que lo soltaran, pero la madre la agarró de la muñeca y también la empujaba nuevamente hacia el avión diciendo cosas que no le prestó atención, sus ojos estaban fijos en él y los ojos de él fijos de ella, cada uno intentando zafarse para poder abrazarse, despedirse. Pero no los dejaban, tan cerca habían estado. -_ANZUUUUUUUUUU! _Gritó Bakura, que estaba siendo siendo esposado,_ -TE BUSCARÉ, Y NO TE DEJARÉ JAMÁS! TE AMO! _fué lo último que escuchó ella antes de que las puertas del avión se cerraran delante de ellas, corrió hasta una de las ventanillas de avión y vio de lejos como lo empujaban fuera del lugar. _-Bakura- _susurró poniendo una mano en la ventana, _-Bakura te esperaré, llévame -. _Y con eso se sentó en su lugar, se sentía ahogada, maldecida, ¿Qué sería de ella?.

* * *

_''Ven_

_Llévame__ del dolor_

_Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz_

_Solo quiero respirar_

_Que la noche me va a matar'' Kudai._

* * *

Parada en frente a su nueva casa, esperaba a que su madre abriera la puerta principal. Sin pensar en nada, anestesiaba su mente tratando de dejar atrás todo lo vivido. No volvería a apegarse nunca mas a nadie. No volvería a ser la Anzu que fue hasta ese día. No hasta que fuera libre, libre de los que se creían dueños de su destino. Sus padres tampoco le habían dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera habían mencionado el hecho ocurrido antes del despegue del avión. Pero ella sabía que se estaban guardando sus palabras por ahora y que la bomba ya estaba puesta y no iba a tardar en detonar. En silencio la familia Mazaqui entró a su nuevo hogar, Anzu vio un amplio vestíbulo, ya tenía los muebles en su lugar. _-Ven.- _le indicó la madre para que la siguiera, ella subió por una escalera y al llegar al segundo piso la siguió por un pasillo, pasaron dos puertas y finalmente la señora se detuvo en la tercera y abrió el cerrojo. _- Esta habitación será tu hogar por unas semana.- _Le dijo fría y salió. Anzu tragó saliva cuando entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo su madre. Hasta ahora no habían dado detalles de quien era el supuesto candidato, tampoco le importaba. Iba a encontrar la forma de que esa boda no se llevara a cabo. Pero si estaba de acuerdo con que esta habitación no iba a ser su hogar por mucho tiempo. Se iba a ir, solo que tenía que encontrar a donde.

Ella caminó hasta al interior y ojeó su alrededor, era un cuarto con paredes blancas. Había un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón. Dejó su equipaje a un costado, sacó las sábanas para prepararse la cama que estaba contra una pared. Sintió un fuerte olor a encierro asique cuando terminó se dispuso a abrir la ventana para que entrara aire fresco. Salió al balcón y miró el cielo estrellado, eran casi media noche y ya se disponía a dormir. Mañana tendría que preparar las cosas para su nueva escuela, una sensación de disgusto recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en esto. Extrañaba su vieja escuela, sus amigas, sus viejos compañeros, viejos maestros. Sintió una fragancia a sal, supuso que el puerto no estaba muy lejos de su casa. Sintió dentro suyo el deseo de ver el mar, eso era quizás lo único que rescataba de toda esta situación. Que ciudad Domino estuviera en la costa ya que su antigua ciudad no tenía salida al mar.

Abrió un poco la puerta de su cuarto, espió para ver si había alguien. Sigilosa salió de su habitación y cerro despacio la puerta. En cuclillas caminó hasta las escaleras, y bajó despacio. Eran pasadas las doce, y toda la casa estaba a oscuras. Buscó la llave en el modular de la sala, había visto su madre ponerla ahí antes de que la guiara hacia su cuarto. La agarró, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa. Cerró los ojos y siguió el aroma a sal marina, caminó unas cuadras. Su piel empezaba a erizarse del frío ya que no traía puesto ningún abrigo. Tenía los jeans que usó para el viaje y una remera mangas cortas. Apresuró el paso, y comenzó a sentir el olor a pescado. A lo lejos se veía una luz, la luz del faro supuso. Pronto llegó a hasta una rambla y allí estaba el imponente mar. Se escuchaban las olas romper contra las rocas. Se sentó contra el barandal y suspiró. Todo estaba en sombras, a lo lejos se podían ver las figuras cuadradas de las cajas, habían dos grúas inmensas y pequeños barcos pesqueros amarrados a postes de madera. Se levantó y caminó hasta el final de la rambla. Un paso mas y todo acabaría esa noche. Pero no, no era así como iba salir de sus problemas. Anzu Mazaqui no era una cobarde, iba a salir adelante no importa los obstáculos que se le presenten. Se quedó así, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, la luz de la luna inundaban todo el lugar. Perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabía si había pasado un minuto, dos, una hora, una eternidad o si simplemente todo se hubiera congelado en ese instante.

Embelesada por la belleza del paisaje nocturno, no notó unos ojos azules que la miraban desde hacía unos veinte minutos. Él había venido a despejarse de sus preocupaciones a la rambla, pero se sorprendió al ver una muchacha en el mismo lugar al que él iba casi siempre. Sabía que era una muchacha por su fina figura y por el cabello largo, pero no podía distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad. Lentamente se acercó a ella hasta que estaba justo detrás. No pareciera que ella detectara su presencia, parecía como si estuviera inmovilizada.

_-Estas en mi lugar.- _Sintió hablarle una voz grave y fría. Como saliendo de un trance, se dio vuelta y vio dos ojos tan azules como los de ella mirándola fijamente.

* * *

_''Dame un beso_

_Algo que me haga al fin regresar_

_Y llorar en tus brazos al final_

_Que aun hay tiempo para escapar.'' Kudai._

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas del autor: Quiero agradecerle a Princess15eevee, 3liiza luniita y a katzumi por sus reviews! Son los primeros que tengo así que valen mucho para mi! Y si, tiene bastante drama mi fic jajaj. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y les dedico este capitulo a ustedes.**

**También quiero agradecer a mi prima Judith que me ayudó muchisímo.**

**En fin, espero que haya gustado el capítulo y disculpen que fue bastante breve. :)**

**Priscila.**


	4. Nada en mi camino

_No soy dueña de Yu Gi Oh, ni lo seré nunca, el dueño es Kazuki Takahashi._

_No soy dueña tampoco de la letra ''Nothing in my way'', es del grupo Keane._

* * *

Capítulo IV: Nothing in my way (Nada en mi camino).

_''A turning tide_

_Lovers at a great divide_

_why´d you laugh_

_when I know that you hurt inside? ''_

_(''Una marea cambiante,_

_amantes a una gran distancia._

_¿Por qué te reirías_

_cuando sé que te duele por dentro?__'')_

* * *

Ella lo contempló unos minutos en silencio como intentando asimilar su presencia.. No podía distinguir con exactitud el rostro de quien fuere el que estaba delante suyo por causa de la oscuridad. Su corazón latía rápidamente ya que lo que menos esperaba era estar en compañía de nadie y la súbita aparición de este extraño la había agarrado desprevenida.

'Estas en mi lugar'. escuchó que la figura oscura le había hablado.

El triste semblante que hasta ahora tenía pareció abatirse aún mas ya que la sola palabra ''lugar'' le había recordado donde estaba parada, y sabía perfectamente que no pertenecía allí. De repente, una media sonrisa surgió de sus labios, mas no había felicidad en ella, ni ninguna emoción.

-Ah sí? Y tu piensas que yo no se que este no es mi lugar?. Le contestó fríamente. -Ya se que no soy de aquí, ni soy de ninguna parte ya. Porque de donde creí pertenecer... donde me sentía parte.. fui alejada. Me arrancaron del sitio al que creí que SI era mi lugar. Y sabes? creo que podré vivir con eso, por eso no creo que te sea tanta molestia que ahora mismo este ocupando TU lugar.

El alzó una ceja, ¿A que diablos se estaba refiriendo esta chica?. Pero permaneció callado para dejar que ella continuara hablando.

-Lo único que quería era buscar un lugar tranquilo, donde pueda sentirme tranquila y hacer como si todo fuera perfecto, como si nada malo fuera a pasar, como si todo fuera color de rosa.. al menos una noche. Sin pelear, sin llorar, sin sentirme agobiada por tener que seguir estúpidas obligaciones, estar .. sentirme en paz-. Y suspiro en frustración.

El joven frente a ella escuchó sus palabras, y sintió en ellas el peso de una angustia que creyó reconocer. Lo que no comprendía era que tanto podría estar pesando en los hombros de esa muchacha... no era como si tuviera que cargar con una mega corporación y estar bajo la tortura de vivir bajo el mismo techo de su desquiciado padrastro. Exhaló pesadamente y se acercó al borde del muelle pasando tras ella. Anzu lo siguió curiosa con la mirada.

-Lo.. lo siento, no es justo que descargue mi frustración en ti-. Dijo arrepentida Anzu, creía que había hablado de mas.

Mirando las oscuras olas él le respondió -Yo suelo venir aquí con frecuencia a buscar la misma tranquilidad de la que tu hablas, pero si sientes que interrumpo tu paz... solo por esta vez puedo buscar algún otro lugar.

La suavidad en esas palabras contrastaban con el tono frío que había escuchado minutos antes. Sorprendida de que ese sujeto no siguiera reclamando ''SU'' lugar.. Supuso que debería tener la misma ''amabilidad'' si esa era la palabra, de permitirle quedarse... aunque no estaba segura de querer estar en compañía de ese extraño, ni siquiera de si deberían hablar o que.

-No yo... yo supongo que no hará daño que te quedes tu también. '¿En que estas pensando Anzu? Vamos vete, no sabes quien es ni si es peligroso' Se dijo a si misma. Pero su mente no podía hacer reaccionar su cuerpo que no parecía tener interés en largarse de allí, por el contrario permaneció esperando que le responda, y se sorprendió estar deseando que se quede. Tal vez si necesitaba alguien con quien charlar... o no, y simplemente quizá era curiosidad.

Anzu lo vio asentir al tiempo que él se sentaba con la espalda recargada en el último de los postes del muelle, con una de sus piernas estiradas y la otra contra su pecho, uno de sus brazos restando sobre su rodilla, mirando diagonalmente las oscuras y estruendosas aguas tal y como ella había estado minutos antes. Ella optó por sentarse contra el otro poste de frente a él, a lo que supuso medio metro.. sentada en canastita también observando el océano.. pero su mente parecía haberse despertado y no dejaba de decirle que se fuera... porque no lo hacía?.

Él se sorprendía a si mismo estar tolerando la presencia de una desconocida.. y mas le sorprendió el haber cambiado de parecer. Se supone que iba a echar de aquí a quien fuere que este usurpando el único lugar donde realmente se sentía tranquilo. Pero no, ni bien se acercó a ella, su sentido del olfato captó una deliciosa fragancia primaveral, a frescos jazmines y menta.. y no pudo evitar sentirlo agradable. Sin darse cuenta las palabras habían salido de su boca antes que realmente supiera que estaba diciendo.

Ella distraídamente trataba de hacerse una idea de como ese sujeto podría lucir a plena luz del día, parecía joven.. como de su edad incluso, tal vez un o dos años mayor. Cabello lacio, castaño supuso.. Alto, le llevaba una cabeza seguro.. cuerpo bien formado, o eso dedujo al ver sus hombros anchos y sus brazos musculo.. 'QUE?! Basta Anzu.. vete de aquí' Insistía su conciencia.

-Sabes? No creo que una joven como tu deba estar fuera de su casa a estas horas, si yo hubiera sido algún loco maniático asesino te aseguro que ya hubieras sido historia...-. Él quebró el silencio.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él y no pudo evitar recordar la vez que casi fue raptada por no uno, ni dos, sino tres psicópatas, y agachó la mirada nuevamente a su regazo cuando recordaba quién lo había impedido.

-No lo creo-. Respondió suave. -Si el destino hubiera querido que algo así me pasara, te aseguro que ya me hubiera ocurrido. Créeme.. me siento mas segura hablando con un extraño en el medio de un puerto desolado antes que estar sola en mi horrible casa nueva a la que recién me mudo juntos a esos dos dementes a los que me hacen llamar padres. Es mas, te digo que no sería raro que le pidiera al loco asesino unirme a su loca causa y liberarme de una buena vez de esos dos que se creen dueños de mi vida.

-O sea que viniste aquí a planear una venganza... déjame decirte que no es tan dulce como parece.

-Tal vez me deje un sabor amargo, pero y que? Al menos sería libre de hacer lo que realmente quiero.

-Si claro, si buscas libertad.. esa es la forma mas estúpida de conseguirlo. Ya que terminarías en prisión, o incluso encerrada en un manicomio.

Anzu bajo los hombros en frustración. Está claro que tampoco sería capaz de cometer una cosa así, tampoco para tanto. No odiaba a sus padres, pero no los amaba. Toda su vida había crecido con su frialdad. Para ellos, ella no era mas que una títere al cual pueden manejar según sus caprichos. Como una pertenencia, y ahora la veían como la firma de su fortuna. No estaría triste si no los fuera a ver nunca mas, pero no es algo que ella tampoco sería capaz de hacer.

-Si lo se, pero no... no vine a planear una ''venganza'' igualmente, vine a lo que te dije.. a despejar la mente. Al igual que tu, no? Por lo menos no soy la única que lo necesita.

-Ss.. si-. Él no pensaba darle ninguna información suya mas que la justa y necesaria.

El silencio surgió entre ellos, no que fuera incómodo.. sino que cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sus preocupaciones.. Ella repasaba internamente los hechos ocurridos hasta ese día. La última noche en la que había paseado con Ba.. Bakura, hasta pensar su nombre le era dificultoso. Esa tarde ellos habían ido hasta a un campo a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían pasado la noche mirando las estrellas y rodeados de pequeñas lucesitas amarillas.. pequeños bichitos de luz. Él le había insistido para que le enseñara unos pasos de baile y así habían pasado las horas mientras danzaban al compás del silencio entre miles de otras pequeñas brillantes bailarinas. Como encantados, nada les parecía ser mas hermoso... mas perfecto, aunque luego se les vino el mundo encima. Inconsciente Anzu se toco la mejilla cuando recordó las dos cachetadas recibidas durante la discusión que había tenido con sus padres. Sintió culpa por no haberle dicho a Bakura sobre el pequeño detalle de ese matrimonio, pero es que tenía miedo. Todo había pasado a la velocidad de la luz, tan rápido que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar que era lo que ocurría. La imagen de él en el aeropuerto cuando casi estaba por abrazarla, la mirada de desesperación que tenía en el momento que lo apartaron de ella... y entre medio de las palabras que le estaba diciendo su madre mientras la arrastraba hasta el avión, juró haber escuchado como su propio corazón se resquebrajaba en miles de pedazos.

Él de vez en cuando la miraba de soslayo. La oscuridad reinaba al rededor, y las únicas luces que habían era la de un faro muy lejano, la luna y las estrellas. Desde donde estaba no podía ver bien con exactitud como era físicamente esa desconocida, sabía que era flaca y alta, y su pelo castaño y corto hasta los hombros.. y tenía una deliciosa fragancia.. pero eso era todo. Un ruido le llamó la atención, y miró directamente a su dirección. Un sollozo, y provenía de.. ELLA. Por alguna razón le era incómodo escuchar llorar a una chica, uno no sabe que hacer. La ignora? Normalmente es lo que haría, pero ella no tenía idea de quien era él.. que tal si podía usar ese anonimato y hacer algo para confortarla? QUE HACER?'

Anzu se incorporó, ya tenía que irse.. ya, ya era tarde. Ella creyó ver visiones cuando vio como ese sujeto también se incorporaba, oh no.. la había escuchado llorar?

* * *

_''A tell-tale sign_

_You don't know where to draw the line'__'._

_(''__Una señal te delata,_

_no sabes donde dibujar la línea.'') _

* * *

Estaba insegura de si irse, o esperar a ver que es lo que el desconocido se proponía hacer.. Ella trataba de contener el llanto, aunque algunas lágrimas osaban a escaparse y recorrer su rostro. Él se colocó frente a ella, y en la distancia vio los destellos correr por sus mejilla ya que brillaban con el reflejo de la tenue luz lunar. El metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ella se enjuagó las lágrimas que ya no paraban de salir con la mano, sabía que él se había dado cuenta. -La.. la sal, el.. olor a sal marina hace que se me.. me irriten un poco los ojos, no estoy acostumbrada a est..-

-No hace falta que mientas- La interrumpió. Y sacando un pañuelo se lo extendió a la muchacha, quien sorprendida por el gesto lo aceptó dubitativa. Sin quitarle la vista al suave pañuelo de tela que tenía en las manos le dijo. -Es.. es que.. no creo que-. Y sintió una electricidad por su cuerpo cuando sintió que el sujeto estaba considerablemente cerca de ella. Podía sentir un rico aroma a hierba buena y café. -Solo úsalo-. Ella asintió y se limpió las lágrimas, y de repente odió la sensación de distancia y soledad que sintió dentro suyo. Él resistía el impulso de darle un abrazo o algo que la conforte, pero eso no era algo que alguien como él hiciera. Y de nuevo, ella no tenía idea delante de quién estaba, y que tal si no lo supiera nunca?. Decidido a no revelarse, pensó que nada perdía con dejar por una noche que su escondido yo saliera a la luz.

Ella sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y sorprendida levantó la mirada. Él extendió su otra mano y con delicadeza le secó dos lagrimas que caían por la fría piel de su rostro. Ella tembló ligeramente bajo su tacto, todavía insegura de que hacer. Su conciencia le seguía gritando pero no ella ya no la escuchaba. Se sentía rota y vulnerable.. pero lo que mas se sentía era sola y la compañía de esta persona estaba de alguna manera ayudándola a lidiar con este sentimiento. Totalmente en contra de toda su parte racional, ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y se permitió llorar sobre el pecho de aquel desconocido. Él la escuchaba sollozar sobre el, y le daba suaves golpes en la espalda para calmarla. Se sentía extraño hacer esto con otra persona que no fuera su pequeño hermano. -Lo s siento, n no se que me...-. Anzu trataba de susurrar pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. -shh, no tienes que explicarme nada..-. Le respondió él casi en el mismo susurro. Poco a poco el llanto fue disminuyendo.

Ese abrazo lo había desnaturalizado por completo.. sentía como si una especie de espíritu hubiera tomado su cuerpo. Lo mas extraño era que se sentía... bien, y demasiado pronto para su gusto.. ella se apartó quedando ahora parados frente a frente en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

_''And why'd you say_

_It's just another day, nothing in my way_

_I don't wanna go, I don't wanna stay_

_So there's nothing left to say'' Keane_

_(''Y por qué __dirías_

_es solo otro día más, nada en mi camino._

_No quiero irme, no quiero quedarme, _

_entonces, no hay nada más que decir.'')Keane_

* * *

Se miraron por unos segundos, no sabiendo realmente que decir. El frío viento rozaba sus caras y cada uno parecía estar volviendo en si.

-Debo.. ya debo regresar-. Anzu habló mirando la suave tela que estaba en sus manos. -Gracias, de verdad- Y ella le extendió el pañuelo.

-Puedes quedártelo si quieres. Le respondió él en su habitual fría voz.

-Y tu... tu te quedarás aquí?.

-Si.. yo creo que me quedaré un buen rato mas.

-Yo.. yo todavía no se tu nombre. Le dijo ella suave, internamente esperando que no la oyera. En realidad no estaba segura de querer realmente esa información.

-Hay personas que son buenas, hasta que las conoces. Y creo que lo mejor, es quedarnos así.

Ella asintió. Y comenzó a darse la vuelta para finalmente alejarse de allí.

-Espera! Escuchó ella que la llamaba. Y volvió girar hacia él

-Si en verdad quieres libertad, demuéstrales que eres mas fuerte. Y que nada de lo que hagan va hacer que se interpongan en el camino de lo que quieres.

Ella sonrió y finalmente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Él vio como su silueta desaparecía en la oscuridad y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Finalmente su conciencia estaba relajada. Todo este tiempo estuvo tensa pidiéndole que se largara de una buena vez. Ella estaba caminando las cuadras con cuatro palabras en su mente. Nada en mi camino.

La gran casa apareció a la vista, de noche parecía realmente tenebrosa. Despacio abrió la puerta, y sintió un deja vu. En el interior de la casa todo estaba a oscuras y gracias a Dios no había nadie. Con cautela se quitó los zapatos y descalza se dirigió por las costosas alfombras marroquíes hasta la escalera de mármol. Subió y con cuidado de no hacer ni el mínimo ruido caminó hasta su recamara. Entrecerró los ojos mientras concentradamente cerraba la puerta y largó un gran suspiro una vez que estaba a salvo, dentro de este cuarto.

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa. Observó que su ventana seguía abierta y fue a cerrarla. Dejó las cortinas abiertas así la mañana siguiente podría despertarse con las luces del sol.. aunque la mañana no estaba muy lejos puesto que era muy tarde. Como sea, mañana era su primer día oficial lejos, en esta ciudad extraña y comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para lograr su libertad antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Se dirigió hasta su cama y se metió en ella. Su cabeza descansaba en su cómoda almohada mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, en su mano tenía ese pañuelo suave y recordaba las palabras que la habían marcado.

_''Si en verdad quieres libertad, demuéstrales que eres mas fuerte. Y que nada de lo que hagan va hacer que se interpongan en el camino de lo que quieres''_

-Bakura... Susurró antes de quedarse dormida profundamente.

Seré fuerte, ya van a ver.

* * *

_(''And why'd you lie_

_When you wanna die, when you hurt inside_

_Don't know what you lie for _

_Anyway, now there's nothing left to say'' Keane_

_''Y por qué mentirías,_

_cuando te quieres morir, cuando te duele por dentro._

_No sé para qué mientes,_

_de todas formas, ahora no queda nada que decir'')_

_Continuará..._

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO! POR FAVOR REVIEW. ME ENCANTA LEERLOS! Y ME DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR CUANTO ANTES LA HISTORIA.**

**Nota de autor: Fiuuuu ya finalmente ! Perdoooooooooooooon perdón este capítulo me llevó mas de lo que había imaginado. Espero que los resultados valgan la espera u.u Prometo que el próximo lo subo cuanto antes! Ya está empezado! Gracias a todos por leer, mil gracias! UUUY Todavía no se reveló el desconocido, pero tengo la sospecha de que ustedes ya saben quien es :3. Millones de cosas van a pasar, este solo es el comienzo jajaj. **

**Quiero decirles mil gracias a mis primas que me bancan siempre que les pido opinión de la historia (? a ni que fuera un Oscar jaja:) También a mi hermano que recientemente se enteró y según el le gusto. (No le había dicho antes de la historia).**

**Aquí voy con las contestaciones a sus lindos reviews!**

**Princess15eevee : **Jajaja me hiciste reir!, Sii yo creo que supones bien quien es el chico misterioso! Mil gracias por tu review! Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap!

**katzumi : **Yo no dije que fuera Kaiba (? ah, todavía es chico misterioso. JAJAJ bueno. Me pone feliz que te haya gustado el cap ! Y trataré de no perder el toque de drama! Perdon por no actualizar pronto u.u En fin, besooos y realmente espero saber que te pareció este !

**Fedora The Explora : **Heeeey! Thank u so much! It's really a lot for me that you enjoy the story! Well, the character of Bakura is may a little 0CC. So it's not just like the manga. I hope you like the rest.. Thank uuu.. hey i love your story. Did i said that before?. I already reed the chapter 7, i will review soon, and i'm wainting the next like always! My best wishes for u!

**3liiza luniita : **JAJ no hay problema, pude leer tu review re bien. Me gustó que me contaras lo que sentiste en la parte del aeropuerto, realmente esperaba causar eso que dijiste jajaj. Todavía no revelé al misterioso. Gracias y cuidate tu también!

**Antoinette Gray: **Hooooola! Como estas? De nada! Gracias a ti por el review! Espero que en verdad te guste el resto! :)

**Marquitos: **Hermanito ( te contesto el review con tu nombre) Jaja. Se que te gusta la historia! Aunque ya se que tanto drama no es lo tuyo... bueno en fin. Te amo

**Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima!**

**Priscila.**


End file.
